


Easy For Your Words

by Zinderella



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Felching, M/M, Panties, Sub Steve McGarrett, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: “You know, babe, crashing won’t get us home any faster, but whatever, it’s not like you listen to me anyway. Why do I bother?”





	Easy For Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> So this was sitting in my wip folder. It didn't originally include butt plugs. I don't know how that happened.

Danny’s doing his (and correcting Steve’s, it’s a work in progress, okay) paperwork from their latest case, but he glances occasionally over to Steve’s office where Steve’s sitting and looking increasingly antsy. He squirms in his seat and finally gestures with the car keys impatiently. Chin and Kono have already left and Danny decides it’s time to put Steve out of his misery. After all, he has been on his best behaviour most of the day (again, baby steps).   

And in all honesty, it’s not like Danny wants to wait much longer either.

The drive back to Steve’s house is uneventful. Steve floors it and keeps the car steadily over the speed limit, right up to the moment when Danny drops his hand, casual as ever, on Steve’s thigh and leaves it there. Steve twitches but keeps his eyes on the road. But then Danny stretches his fingers to brush against the inseam of Steve’s pants, points of insisting pressure creeping higher. Steve curses but Danny pays the words no attention. 

“You know, babe, crashing won’t get us home any faster, but whatever, it’s not like you listen to me anyway. Why do I bother?” But there’s no heat behind his words, at least not the angry kind. Steve shifts in his seat and the tyres squeal as he takes the Camaro around the last corner before reaching the house.  

Danny guides Steve inside with a hand on the small of his back. The air around them seems to charge up once they get the front door locked. Steve is quiet as they head up to the bedroom and Danny kicks the door shut behind them. No interruptions, even their phones get left outside on the hallway table. 

“Okay, babe. Here’s what we’re gonna do: you are going to take off your clothes, fold them up nice and I’m going to sit here, on the bed, and watch.” Danny’s hands mimic the folding for emphasis.

Steve nods once, and starts stripping. He’s not making a show of it but that’s fine by Danny. Steve’s no-nonsense efficiency is sexy too. Danny gets rid of his shoes and socks, flips the nightstand lamp on and sits down on the bed, watching as Steve finishes folding his clothes. 

Steve turns around, hands lax on his sides and gaze on the floor. Danny lets out an appraising whistle. Steve stands in the middle of the room, dressed only in lacy burgundy panties. The lace is already stretched over the curve of Steve’s dick and he’s not even hard yet. 

Danny gets on with the program.

“You did good today, called for backup and everything. But, next time, okay, we’re waiting for them to actually get there before going in guns ablaze. Think you can do that, hmm?” He circles Steve, touching him with fleeting touches, a light caress on the arm, a gentle squeeze on the elbow, a quick press of lips on the shoulder. 

“However, knowing you were wearing this,” Danny plucks at the lacy waistband, “makes me much more amenable towards your, uh, quick decision making.”  He reaches up to whisper in Steve’s ear. “Looking so lovely all day,” Danny finishes with a gentle bite on Steve’s earlobe. 

Steve’s still being quiet, but Danny’s teeth bring out a sharp intake of breath. He nearly whimpers when Danny presses fully against his back, hands coming to rest low on Steve’s hips, fingers fanning out to frame the outline of Steve’s rapidly filling cock. In a setting like this, Steve’s surprisingly easy for Danny’s words. Danny nudges them slightly to the side so they can both be seen on the full length mirror and tells Steve to watch.        

The sight in the mirror is certainly one to behold. Steve’s flushed face, the long line of his body and Danny’s arms around him. “Easy now, babe” Danny mutters and peppers tiny bites across Steve’s shoulders. Steve relaxes, worries his bottom lip between his teeth and watches them on the mirror behind his ridiculously long lashes. Suddenly, he presses his ass firmly against Danny’s crotch and grinds, one hand grabbing hold on Danny’s flank and the other pulling Danny’s hand just a bit closer to his cock. Danny obligingly runs a single finger up and down the length, no pressure, just a light teasing touch. Steve whines. 

“What was that, babe? Did you want something else?” 

Steve looks slightly annoyed but Danny isn’t so easily swayed. “You don’t usually have any problems telling me what you want.” Steve keeps looking at their reflection and Danny continues the light stroking.

“I want you naked.” 

“Well that most certainly can be arranged.” Danny grins. 

“And, just, keep talking, okay?” Steve looks hesitant before adding, “And I kinda like it when you take control.”

“I know you do, babe,” Danny turns Steve around and pulls him in for a kiss, “now get on your knees for me.”  

Steve goes and rests his hands on top of his thighs, eyes trained on Danny. “Oh, good boy, keep your hands there.” Danny takes a step back and makes swift work of the buttons on his shirt. He doesn’t bother with folding, just drapes the shirt over a chair and practically rips his trousers and underwear off when Steve makes a needy noise on the floor. 

“Want this in your mouth, hmm?” Danny takes himself in hand and walks over to Steve who nods fervently. He lets Steve has a couple of licks before feeding the tip of his cock into Steve’s eager mouth. He doesn’t move and won’t let Steve take him any deeper. It’s a special kind of torture for both of them. Steve swirls his tongue around Danny’s cockhead, trying to lure Danny to fuck his mouth.  Danny groans and pulls away before things start to get too interesting. It takes all the self-restraint Danny has, especially when Steve whines and strains his neck to chase after him. “Uh huh, that was very good but I want you on the bed. Face down and no moving.”

Danny watches as Steve gets up and feels pretty smug to see the dark spot on the front of the panties and the way Steve almost presses the palm of his hand against said spot, but stops when Danny clears his throat. “On the bed, face down, and no touching.”            

Steve stretches out on the bed, buries his face in a pillow and stills. Danny knows he’s desperate for some friction and tells Steve as much. “Bet you’d like to rub yourself off on the sheets, huh? Just press against the bed ‘till you’re making a mess of all that lovely lace.” Steve turns his head so he can see Danny from the corner of his eye. His hips twitch minutely and it takes a couple of tries before he manages words. “Yes, Danno, but you said not to.” Steve’s voice is rough and the sound goes straight to Danny’s dick. 

He gets on the bed and nudges Steve’s legs apart and settles between them, leaning forward so his cock rests on Steve’s ass. Steve actually whimpers and cants his hips up before Danny stops the motion with firm hands. “None of that, babe, not yet.”

Danny’s plan had been to string things along for as long as possible but seeing Steve on the bed, tiny involuntary sounds escaping his mouth, his whole body trembling with the need to either push down on the bed or up against Danny, is fraying Danny’s self control fast. He grabs Steve’s ass and drags his cock along the cleft, the lace feeling almost too rough against his sensitive skin. 

“Is this enough? Maybe I’ll just rub off on your pretty behind, come all over you. Would you like that?” He punctuates the words with slow thrusts. Steve moans but shakes his head and reaches for the nightstand with a shaky hand. “Danny, please.” Steve knocks most of the things from the nightstand onto the bed. The lube lands near Danny’s knee. The butt plug drops next to the pillow. Steve tenses for a second before visibly forcing himself to relax. Danny rubs his hips comfortingly. 

“You want the plug later tonight?” Danny asks and keeps up the kneading motion. 

Steve nods but he looks slightly uncertain. Danny leans in and kisses his shoulder. “Okay. How about you ask for it if you want it, no need to decide now.” Danny waits for Steve to nod again before sitting back up.  

Danny picks the lube from the sheets and pulls Steve’s panties down with his other hand, just enough so he can reach Steve’s hole and still keep Steve’s dick and balls trapped. “Okay, beautiful, now you can lift your hips, come on.” He gets lube on his fingers and teases them down the cleft of Steve’s ass, dipping inside the panties to briefly press against his balls before pressing one finger inside Steve’s unresisting body. 

Danny keeps up the random touches with his other hand; a squeeze at the hip, a caress across Steve’s quivering stomach, a grounding touch at the neck. He’s pushing in with two fingers now and Steve spreads his legs as much as the panties allow, tilting his ass up, begging between ragged breaths. Danny sneaks a hand under Steve and rubs Steve’s cock, just under the head, where the lace is sticky with precome. Steve stutters a breath, body tensing and hands digging into the pillow. 

“Come whenever you want to, babe.” Danny purrs and, almost cruelly,  adds a third finger, twisting into the tight heat, and revels on the wet and broken sounds Steve makes as he comes apart. 

Aftershocks course through Steve as Danny pulls his fingers out and lines his cock against Steve’s hole. Steve lifts his head enough to cast a look over his shoulder and Danny pushes all the way in. Danny fucks him with short thrust, never pulling out all the way, keeping his cock mostly buried and grinding against Steve’s prostate with every snap of hips. He’s not going to last long. Not with the way Steve’s clenching around him and begging for more between ragged moans.

“Fuck, Steve.”

Danny plasters himself on Steve’s back and drives his cock as deep as he’s able and keeps it there, a steady pressure on Steve’s over sensitive nerves. He manages to get a hand under Steve, finds a nipple and pinches it hard. Steve’s body can’t seem to decide what to do with the sensations so he just shivers violently and clamps down on Danny’s dick, milking Danny’s orgasm out of him.

Danny groans and goes boneless on Steve’s back. Steve doesn’t seem to mind, he feels just as relaxed and only grumbles in discomfort when Danny summons enough energy to pull out. 

Steve’s halfway asleep but as Danny moves to ease the panties off and then bends down to suck at Steve’s hole, he’s suddenly wide awake. Danny laps at his own cum and pushes it back inside with his tongue. 

“Danno, oh, oh, please,” Steve sobs and pushes his hips up, offering himself for Danny’s ministrations. He stills for a second before continuing in a tentative voice, “Maybe, the plug? Can I have it?”

“Yeah, yes, of course you can, let me get it for you.” Danny searches frantically for a second before locating the plug under one of the pillows. He runs his hands down Steve’s back before parting his cheeks again. Steve’s hole is pink and it yields easily when Danny pushes the plug carefully in. Steve doesn't even tense, he merely lets out a long shuddering breath and settles down. Danny coaxes him to turn on his side so Danny can face him. Steve looks blissfully worn out and his eyes are slipping shut again.  

“Thanks, Danno.” Steve murmurs and leans closer. Danny closes the small distance between them and tugs Steve under his arm as best he can. Steve’s already asleep by the time Danny twist around enough to turn off the light and settle more comfortably on the bed. 

Danny’s thoughts circle on how they should most definitely do this again before exhaustion and Steve’s steady breaths lull him asleep as well.      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
